1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable torque wrenches, and more particularly to an improvement in a means for facilitating the rapid adjustment of the torque value of the wrench and also for preventing the accidental changing of the torque value after the adjustment has been made.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is directed to an improvement in the adjusting torque wrench described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,107, which patent discloses an arrangement with a slidable latch member and spring means urging the latch member in one direction to prevent the accidental misadjustment of the torque value of the wrench.
The invention of the present application contemplates an improvement of the locking means which makes it easier to operate and more reliable from the standpoint of accidental misadjustment of the wrench torque value.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art patent which teaches the specific locking arrangement of the present invention.